The muddy princess
by Our hero
Summary: What if lucy had a bigger role in her original episode? This one shot, attepmts to answer that


Let's begin

Ben sat in the rust bucket as he stared at the Omnitrix a device that allowed him to change from a ten year old kid to a multitude of forms each with their own special abilities that suited different situations, a device that had along with it brought not only fun and a chance to be a hero but also great danger,

His grandfather Max and cousin Gwen were in the front seats Gwen was no doubt thinking about what Grandpa Max just told them about the plumbers and the Sludge puppies, "and your sure they'd wanna crash the wedding?" Gwen asked worry evident in her voice, "i mean wouldn't that bring the wrath of the plumbers own on them?" To her surprise Max nodded "it would, but they would just see it as a return to norm, and fight back, they're already on earth and trust me when i say one sludge puppy can do a lot of damage," as soon as those words left grandma Max's lips the Omnitrix glowed green again, the ten year old smirked and said "yeah? well I'd bet four arms could handle a few mud monsters" as he changed the dial to select his chosen form his grandpa spoke again "a tetramand has no chance against several lenopans, besides I think you have a better use of that today," he turned to bens admittedly smarter cousin and she nodded, "Lucy, she's really young so the people trying to crash the wedding might try to hurt her," max nodded but smiled "now ben why don't you go find her and ''go play''"

"why can't Gwen watch her?" Ben asked annoyed at the thought of having to play with a girl he'd never even met, Gwen spoke up "because doofus i don't have the omnitrix and your no good with stealth," she said exasperated with her cousins behaviour, max nodded "Not to mention that you could use the excuse that you'll be dancing with her in a few weeks as an excuse if anyone asks and if there's any trouble I'd suggest ether heat blast, or cannon bolt," ben nodded his head and got up "all right grandpa, i'll go find cousin Lucy,"

but unknown to the young boy he wouldn't have to look far, especially when the person he had to find had her ear against the door, as she heard footsteps coming toward her she began melting into a puddle and slipped under the RV, she watched her cousin pass her by and go looking for her, 'handsome boy, i have a REALLY fun game we can play,' she thought

Slowly she slinked over to him 'but first i'll have to get you alone' as she got behind him she returned to her human form and glomped him, "heya cutie, lookin' for someone?" She asked sweetly "uhh y-yeah" he said as he was clearly enjoying her body, "great!" She smiled and grabbed him by his left arm "then let's go somewhere private, to play"

By the sheer joy in her tone, he couldn't help but let the cute girl drag him to a large shed just outside of the wedding grounds, she opened the doors and led her new toy inside, before locking the door and Turing to face her new friend, "so uh what kind of game can we play in here?" Ben asked trying not to sound like a moron in front of a pretty girl, "let's play truth or dare, and it's your turn" ben thought for a moment he wasn't a big fan of this game, but it could use it as an excuse to learn what he could from her, and he wasn't scared of doing anything so..., "dare" he said confidently "then i dare you to. . . Kiss me" she grinned "w-what? Why would you dare me to do that?" "Cuz i want a kiss, unless . . . And just this once I'll let you decide again, but if you choose truth you'll have to tell me about the Omnitrix" she grinned, now ben was a child so while an adult (or Gwen) would just not play ben instead weighed his options 'I either kiss her or i tell her about the watch?, can't talk about the watch in case she's a blabber mouth, damn' he internally cursed and walked toward her she smiled prettily and said "right here" as she pointed to her now pursed lips, Ben blushed and wanting to get this over with he smashed his lips against hers but found himself unable to move when she began to slowly kiss back passionately, she nibbled on his lip before moving back and giggling,

"aww looks like ya enjoyed that, what never been kissed before," ben shook his head "not by such a pretty girl" then he blushed and shook his head trying to shake out his frustration, and especially the thought of how nice that kiss was, "my turn!" She cheered and ben remembered the game, 'so she trapped me into making one choice by making the other something I couldn't do, two can play at that game, "right truth or dare?" She put her hand on her chin adopting a faux thinking pose and humming cutely, while looking at him through the corner of her eye, she had to stop herself from grinning as he began checking out her body, "hmm how about?, no" she said and as she did she turned so fast her skirt rose up a little, he blushed when he saw the colour, 'should i risk saying truth just to see if he asks what colour they are, no I'll let him squirm a bit' "dare" she smiled wondering what he'd ask her to do, "i dare you to take off your shirt, but if you rather-" he was cut off when a black piece of fabric covered his face he took it of and a said "hey why'd you uh. . . Wow" he said as he noticed her topless body she smiled and asked "see something you like?" He turned away from her while blushing and with out thinking he said "dare" she giggled "are you suuure?"

He blushed and nodded, "then i daaaaare you tooooooo . . . Give me a hug" he walked over and brought her into an embrace, he could feel her warm body through his t-shirt, he let her go after a few seconds and simply watched her smile, "your turn benny" "truth" he said before he realised what he said and immediately knew what she'd ask, "who would win Superman or Batman" Ben thought about it before answering "Batman,"Lucy hummed "difference of opinion, hey Benny, why don't you just ask what you want me to say and i might answer them?," She asked as she realised she'd have to let her aunty know where she was soon,

"Sure, i guess thats fine" she smiled "good, now what do you want to know?" ben pointed a finger at her and asked "who's side are you on?" 'Mine, whichever's funnest, the new york jets, so many ways i could answer an unspecific question, eh might as well talk honestly' "I want the wedding to go off without a hitch," he seemed to consider her answer but she made a halo out of her and had mudrels (or mud-tendrils) hold it above her head as she gave him her most innocent face ever, he seemed transfixed on her before he shook his head and asked her "do you know who's trying to stop the wedding?" 'Another vague question? with how vague this question is if i did know I could just say yes and offer no answer,' "wish i did, I'd try to stop 'em, Camille was nice enough to invite me here and i can see how much she and the groom care for each other, so if i did know I'd tell you, your cousin, your grandpa, my aunt, my uncle, my cousin, pretty much anyone that would believe me," she was about to leave, but out of curiosity turned back to him, and asked him "if you find out anything could you tell me?, after all-"

A person made out of sludge was put on the floor before Lucy's hand turned into a hammer and she smashed the mud person, "that's what I'm gonna do to whoever's trying to ruin this wedding, Plumber or Leopan," she looked back at him and he nodded, she smiled and stretched a hand to him "Partners?" He smiled and shook it "Partners" she smiled put her top back on and walked away, satisfied with his answers, ben on the other hand couldn't get the thought of her lips and how sweet they tasted out of his mind,

A few hours later

Now they were all inside the building the wedding was being held, the adults were sitting at a table, but the two kids and Gwen were sat (except Lucy who had too much energy to sit) on another, "i can't believe how much fun weddings are!" Lucy cheered with Gwen nodding in agreement, but Gwen did have a few thousand for the energetic alien girl, "so what is your home planet like Lucy?," "kinda boring actually, all there is to do is ether fight for no reason or eat, but this place is amazing! Theres music, dancing, cartoons, the occult, and so much more, i wanna do as much as possible before i have to go home" the word have was spoken bitterly, Gwen noticed it and without thinking asked a question she had wanted to get out of Lucy in private "well kissed many boys back home?" Lucy smiled and said "nope, just something I'd like to try on earth why?" As if a switch had been flipped, after the word why Lucy's smile became perverse and her eyes danced mischievously and she asked "is that an offer Gwen?" The girl in question who had began to drink some water in an attempt to calm herself down, spat said water out in shock, not noticing Lucy was now maybe six inches away from her face until she had opened her eyes,

"Because while I'd like to kiss a few boys, i had heard this cool song that made me consider kissing a few girls too," as Lucy leaned forward and Gwen leaned back, a smashing sound was heard, "LUCINE," a voice shouted and both kids and adults turned to see the waitstaff glaring at Gwen, "STAND AWAY FROM THE HUMAN BEFORE SHE CONTAMINATES YOU" the man then turned to Camille and said "SEE?, SEE WHAT YOUR PROMISCUOUS NATURE HAS DONE TO PRINCESS LUCINE? SHE BELIEVES KISSING HUMANS IS SIMPLY SOMETHING TO DO IF BORED" Camille looked shocked at the man and asked "how do you know Lucy is a princess?" He smirked "what don't recognise me what abo-" before he could finish a large mud fist grabbed him, lifted him into the air and slammed him into a table, everyone's heads turned to see the owner of said appendage, Lucy was mad not with the two plumbers who had instinctively aimed guns at her, no she was mad that this guy dared to call her cousin promiscuous

"NOW YOU LISTEN HERE JERK, THIS IS MY SIS- er c- i mean COUSIN'S WEDDING . . . um place? YEAH PLACE AND YOU WALK IN CALL HER PROMISCUS PROMCUIS? WHATEVER YOU CALLED HER AND ACT LIKE IT'S MY BENEFIT, THEN I'M PERFECTLY HAPPY TO GIVE YOU A BEATING YOU WONT FORGET" as the guy was about to get up Lucy wrapped a mud tendril around a table and threw it at him before turning her left hand into a mud shaped mallet and as soon as he stopped the table smashed him with it, she walked over to the debris and shaping her mallet hand into a mud axe said "and by the way i prefer Lucy," the debris was slowly pushed away by the man who put his hand up as he saw Lucy swing at him "I'm sorry miss Lucy, i wasn't in control of my body, a parasite took my body and used it against my will, please forgive me!" She had stopped her literal hand axe a few inches away from his face,

She began looking around for the alleged parasite and said "then it must have jumped out- OW!" The second her back was turned the man's hand turned to mud and grew to a large size, then it grabbed Lucy before slamming her into the ground, "SEE? FIRST YOUR ATTRACTION FOR THESE PATHETIC CREATURES RUBBED OFF ON HER, AND NOW YOUR WEAKNESS, THE KING AND QUEEN OF OUR HOME WILL BE DISGUSTED TO KNOW THEIR SPAWN WOULN'T EVEN FINISH HER ENEMY" the rest of his body turned into something resembling a cross between a mole and a snake made from mud, and Camille gasped"My ex boyfriend?" Then remembering her cousin shouted "LET HER GO OR ELSE!" The creature's twisted lips curled in a manner similar to a smirk and said "or else what?" "THIS" a voice shouted and the alien turned to face whoever said that only for another table to hit his face,

"OWCH, OKAY NO MORE TABELS, IM SERIOUS!" He shouted and turned to face ben in his diamond head form, "a petrosaipien? What are you doing here?" The monster asked curiously, the ten year old kid in a near indestructible body seemed to start sweating "uh," from his vision he saw Joel and Camille and on sheer instinct said "friend of the groom?" "The blobs eyes narrowed dangerously and said "then your no friend of mine" but before he could even think of doing anything Lucy who'd had enough of being silent changed her voice to match the thing holding her and said "because I'm a jerk who has no friends, wah wah wah man i wish Camille," she stopped and in her normal voice said "who by the way is totally out of your league," then resumed her mocking voice "would take me back but she won't cause I'm a tool"

"I AM NOT A TOOL!" The creature roared, ben smirked "but no comment on being out of Camille's league huh?" In frustration the alien unwittingly tossed Lucy at ben, who caught her and set her down, "my hero" Lucy fake swooned, then ben jumped at the creature who tried to catch him and if not for Lucy hitting him in the stomach with a giant mud fist he probably would've, then ben knocked the creature back into another table pulled by Lucy but before he could react Lucy and ben both punched him knocking him through the wall, Lucy turned to Ben and said "follow my lead, after i attack knock him into the pool," he nodded and as the wedding crasher began to reform Lucy turned her hand into a mallet and knocked him to the left where she knew the pool was, then ben rushed forward and dropkicked the idiot into the pool where his mass became to diluted to reform again,

Ben turned to her and asked "how did you know where the pool was?" She grinned sheepishly and began scraping the back of her head, "well I'm kind of a klutz so my cousins showed me where the pool was so i wouldn't slip into it" ben sweat dropped 'she can fight better then most people, but she's dumb enough to slip into a pool?' Seeing the look on his face she blushed and said "hey! I see that 'she's-a-good-fighter-but-dumb-enough-to-trip-into-her-greatest-weakness' look on your face" 'how'd she know?' "Perhaps using magic?" Hex suggested, ben shocked by the voice turned to see the magic weileding villain who quickly dropped a smoke bomb and was gone when it cleared,

"Okay?" Ben said not even trying to wonder why hex was here, cause footsteps alerted him to others coming and then the Omnitrix started beeping, seeing no other options, ben jumped out a window, and everyone rushed inside and Lucy told them what happened,

"Well erm good job uh kiddo?" Joel said cautiously to Lucy, he wasn't stupid he knew his in laws weren't very fond of him, but they seemed to be trying to make an effort with him, but he hadn't spoken to Lucy ever since she got here, mostly cause the girl was so exited to see earth customs, but he couldn't shake the feeling that she held his occupation on her home world against him like her aunt and uncle did, after all both sides had losses,

and both weren't too thrilled to be ''buddy buddy'' with each other, after all when he announced his engagement some colleagues came to him to tell him to either carry a blaster at the wedding and honeymoon, or about an old friend who died fighting the sludges, he had made it a point to inform them that he didn't control how he felt and if he did wouldn't have fallen for her when he met her the first time after she saved his life,

even now he remembered the months spent in her presence without a weapon, barely trusting her and slowly falling in love with her, he wouldn't carry a blaster of any kind, if she was tricking him a thought that occurred many times in his life, but only once for Camille, then he'd rather die, because without her now, he wouldn't find any point in living, and he knew she felt the same way,

His worries about Lucy however were proved wrong when she hugged him and said "aww thanks, wait if you marry my cousin we're cousins right?" He nodded "then yay! Though i think of my cousin Camille as more of a big sister, so your kinda like my big brother, right?" She asked inquisitively, now Gordon who was very vocal about his dislike of the wedding found this bad, he shot a look to max who shrugged and at his wife who seemed flabbergasted at the blonde shapeshifter's behaviour, and adjusted his trusty Stetson as he began to try and turn the conversation to literally anything else, "Well little lady, he might be far beyond the stars what with being a plumber and all" the pride in his voice was unmistakable by anyone, though had he looked at Camille he would have noticed her with the words ''don't talk about the plumbers in front of Lucy'' on her arm, a message he just now saw but before he could ask her what she meant, Lucy slapped her head and turned to him he could practically see the stars in her eyes,

She smiled "soon-to-be-Uncle Tennyson, can you tell me about the plumbers?, like what they do? Where they go? How does one become a plumber? Are you selected by a plumber do you sign up somewhere?, and oh! Can anyone be a plumber?" She asked firing one question after the other, Betty Jeane raised an eyebrow and Leaned to Camille, "why is she so interested in learning about the plumbers?" She asked suspiciously, and Camille stifled a laugh "cause she wants to be one" it had been a surprise to everyone who heard her say that, Joel looked at lucy and kneeled down to meet her eyes, "you want to be a plumber? Why?" she excitedly bounced up and down as she said "yep, well at first i thought plumbers were bad guys, but then when Camille told me about you soon-to-be-big-bro I knew big sis couldn't fall for someone evil so i looked into the history of our first contact with the plumbers and found out that our race pretty much started the war, and then i began to learn about the plumbers themselves and found out about there mission to help every race that couldn't fight for themselves, about fighting bad guys and going to far off places and seeing the universe and i realised that i wanna be a plumber too!"

Gordon was a proud man, he'd almost never admit he was wrong, but right now he was sure he was, he looked at Lucy excitedly bouncing up and down talking about being a plumber something he'd never thought he'd see or hear a sludge do or say, he looked at Camille looking at his son who met her gaze for a second and for the first time saw passion, he shuck his head and chuckled, drawing the rooms attention he looked at lucy and like his son did before him kneeled down to meet her eyes, "well if ya want little lady tomorrow i can tell you about some stories about my jobs in the plumbers?" Her bouncing only got faster and she cheered "would you really Soon-to-be-uncle Tennyson?," he nodded "'corse i will, after all if you know about the job you want the better you'll be, and Lucy just call me uncle Gordon," she hopped even faster "really?, thanks uncle Gordon," he nodded "now why don't ya go 'nd find yer cousin ben, I ain't seen 'im since that slu-er i mean bad guy attacked" she nodded and ran off, Max put a hand on his shoulder, he turned to face his younger brother, "I'm proud of you Gordon," Gordon shook his head "i ain't, all this time she's been here i was afraid she hurt someone, yet she's as sweet as a strawberry and this proves it,"

he turned to Camille and looked her in the eye "missy i reckon i owe you an apology," she began to wave him off "that's not nesce-" "no i do, cause maybe I'm old fashioned maybe it's all the fighting between our species but i never saw you as the pers- er alien you really are. . . I'm sorry for not seein' it sooner" He leaned forward to her and stared deep into her eyes searching for any doubt in her expression he asked her one more time, "do you love my son?" "I do" her answer was second nature, he didn't have to look at his son to know he felt the same, he turned his back to them and said "it'll take some time for me to understand that, but miss Camille i promise on my word as a plumber that I believe you, and as a father you should of had my blessing when we first met, i was too much of a fool to see the love you and my son have for each other, but i want you to know i might not understand it, but i will accept it, I'm sorry for insinuating you and him were too young to understand, i hope you two have long and happy lives ahead of you" and with his piece said Gordon exited the room, he felt a strange peace over him, 'if this is a mistake, then it'll be one they can make without fear,' he looked up to the outside stars and said "a leopan Plumber? She'll be the best plumber their is"

And with that everyone slept, except a certain group, "can you believe it? Lucy wants to be a plumber? And cause of that the old fool apologised?" "Don't worry dear, princess lucile was just fooling them, and the old fool probably wont bring his weapon anymore, if anything her deception makes it easy for us, tomorrow when the time is right, we strike" if the speakers had been paying more attention then they would realise they were being eavesdropped, but the young blonde had finally found the culprits trying to crash the wedding, and only one thought went through her mind 'who to tell first?, can't tell Camille it might break her heart, big bro's out too if she found out he was hiding something from her she might get sad, uncle Gordon? No he might get into trouble, ben it is!'

And then with her master plan in motion she snuck over to the R.v bens family was inside and entered through the keyhole but just before she could do anything she realised everyone else was asleep, 'they'll need there sleep if there gonna help me,' after thinking that she yawned, 'oh right guess I'll need sleep too,' she saw a place to sleep across from Ben and Gwen's bunk bed and using a magic marker a piece of paper and some tape she found, she wrote ''got something super important to tell you all, please wake me up after breakfast'' then she taped it over where she would be sleeping and laid down to rest

In the morning after breakfast

The four of them sat around the table eating (or looking away while Max and Lucy ate, in Gwen and ben's case) considering what they were just told, "uhgg Lucy how can you eat that?" Gwen asked looking at the massive eggs the girl devoured whole, Lucy stopped consuming eggs and chewed for about a minute, then she said "back home lupine lobster eggs are a deliciously, and yes i brush my teeth after every meal so don't look so sick Ben," "onto other matters, Lucy are you sure it was Mr and Mrs Mann you saw?" Lucy nodded so fast it looked like her head would fly off, "yep, ja, oui, si, I'm sure of it, if i wasn't I wouldn't have risked sleeping here would I?, now onto the question what are we gonna do? I can use muh sludge-shifting powers, bens got the Omnitrix, whats grandpa Max got?" She asked "plumber gear, but the real question is how do you know ben has the Omnitrix?," he answered and asked in the same breath,

"Well for one two different aliens don't just show up disappear without a trace well it might work if one's a Necrofriggian, but a Aburian Pelarota and Patrosapien? Yeah, pull the other one it's got bells,

second, one would be weird but TWO aliens that couldn't hide in this terrain hiding from not one, not two, not even three, but four plumbers?, not buying it,

and three both aliens had the same symbol on them which looks similar to bens totally human wristwatch? Guys i may be made out of sentient mud, but it's smart sentient mud, also a bunch of aliens have been spotted on the planet, I haven't looked yet but if i do are most gonna have the same symbol on them?" She asked,

"yeah it's the Omnitrix," Gwen said both ben and grandpa max looked at her she huffed and crossed her arms "look she figured it out, and let's say she was faking knowing before now than she'd know after ben used it later anyway and she didn't even mention ben disappearing when diamond head appeared,"

Lucy looked at ben "diamond head? Which one is that?" Ben activated the watch and spun the dial until diamond head showed up, "huh, should've figured that one out, anyway Gwen tell us what you got up your sleeves?" Gwen smiled and said "magic," then she pointed a finger at the note Lucy wrote and it turned into a bird before perching on the blondes head, "cool isn't it?" Lucy and the paper bird nodded, "that amazing! Man all you guys are so cool, " then an alarm rang out "Lucy Time for your dress fitting, go and we'll come up with a plan here" Max said the whiskered girl nodded and said "thanks everyone, and thanks for the food see you all later," the blonde skipped away the paper bird following her,

"So what is the plan?" Gwen asked "simple" ben said "we know who the culprits are, now we go get 'em" max put a hand on his grandsons shoulder, "if we do that without any proof they'd just claim self defence, as much as i hate to admit it we have to let them make the first move, everyone get dressed,"

At the service (unless you want me to write a scene where the characters talk about a boring wedding)

Gwen sat next her grandpa Max subtly reading her spellbook, Max using Morse code told Betty Jeane what was going to happen who relayed it to Gordan, they had already told Lucy the plan via her paper bird, she was standing next to her big sister and was trying her hardest not to jump with joy, ben was on the other side next to the groom with the pillow with the ring on it, each had been waiting for the key point in the plan, then the reverend said "now if there is one among us who believes ya should not be wed then may they say objections or may they hold there piece"

A little girl in a blue magicians outfit turned to a boy in a red suit next to her "now polly don't shout objection," he blushed "i w-wasn't gonna" 'damnit how did Trucy know what i was thinking?' "It's written all over your face" she grinned

But before any could say anything else two doors (that had been magically summoned for this one joke) had been kicked open standing there was Hex, "Ben Tennyson!, I'm here to claim vengeance upon you, surrender or-" hex looked around and realised that he had interrupted a wedding, "i am SO sorry i had no idea this was a wedding I'm going to go now, you all enjoy the services, once again really sorry," he once again dropped a smoke bomb and was gone, (as were the doors)

The Mrs Mann raised her hand and asked "are we still on the any objections part?" The reverend nodded, "yes we are," she nodded "okay good," she elbowed her sleeping mate who jumped up "I'll take one with- ur I mean, YEAH WE HAVE A FEW . . . HUNDRED. . . THOUSAND? CAUSE. . . Ur well.. . Cause, Hrmm?" She leaned over to him "we don't like the groom dear," "thats- ur i mean THATS IT WE HATE THE GROOM, EAT SLUDGE" then he covered Gordon and Betty jeane in sludge,

Then them and their bodyguard(at least according to the wiki he is) turned into there muddy selves, before any more gloating could be done a large mud fist crashed into Mr Mann knocking him onto the roof, everyone looked at Lucy who grinned "we've been waitin' for ya to reveal your selves, and now that you have-" two fire balls hit Mrs Mann, and ben as heatblast appeared "your toast" he finished her sentence grinning, the bodyguard tried to hit them but was levitated into the air by magic, then dropped, "yeah, you've got other things to worry about" Gwen said as three plumbers Took aim at the mud monster,

With Lucy

Lucy sprung upto the roof and seeing her uncle Mann, simply stood opposite him As he wore a troubled brow and had a curious look on his face "you know princess Lucile, i've figured quite a bit over this last week, one thing i can't however is why you would oppose us? We don't want to usurp the throne, we don't want to harm You yet you stand in our way, and it's time you explained why," her uncles voice asked hurt was clear in his tone,

Lucy put her hand up her shirt and reached inside her body, she pulled out an aluminium case, "big sis gave me this to look into on the ride over here, they way she talked told me she really liked not only Joel but earth itself, and so i looked inside," tears welled up in the young girls eyes but she made no attempt to wipe them "but when i did i knew she wasn't coming back, and at first i hated Joel, big sister was my only friend back home, the only one who saw me as myself, not as spawn of the conquerors, not as someone who had to live up to them, but as Lucile, and i hated him for that, for taking her away i wished that every plumber would just disappear so big sis would wanna play with me again,"

Her legs couldn't hold her anymore as sadness consumed her so she fell forward, a sludge hand caught her and set her on her hands and knees, but she continued "Then as i started looking through everything i found a paper thing that told a story, at first it only made me sad and i didn't know why cause i really liked the story, and thats when i figured it out, i liked human's, i read the story from front to back to back to front, i went over the encyclopaedia she put in, and everything else as many times as i could, i no longer wanted the plumbers to disappear, i wanted to stay on earth, but that's just a stupid dream from a stupid little girl, and so I decided if i couldn't stay I'd make sure big sister did, and why i wanna be called Lucy over Lucille? Cause i want to take something from earth back home, something to remember big sis by,"

Her uncle raised his muddy brow, "and for Camile's happiness you'll sacrifice your own?," Lucy shakily got to her feet as she stood he saw her hair was shadowing her eyes, but she nodded, "i would, without a second thought, cause when i was alone big sis gave me a friend, when i was unsure big sis gave me confidence, when I couldn't walk anymore from all my combat training big sis carried me, when i was scared she made me brave, and when i cried only she comforted me, now she wants to get married and leave me behind, i feel like i'm breaking apart, inside im screaming for her not to leave, i want to stay on earth but i can't, i want to be a plumber but i can't, why you ask?"

She lifted her head showing her eyes once bright as the sky and filled with joy now cold as ice but filled with determination, "Cause I'm a Princess, a title that has and will continue to rob my life of all joy I've ever had, and i can't do anything about it, no one can, but what I can do is let her find happiness, sacrificing yourself for your kingdom, this is what it means to be royalty," her uncle growled at her

She smiled back her eyes were unchanged, "but the discord in my heart is long since gone, I've spent an entire week getting to know Big bro Joel, Grandpa Gordon, Grandma Betty, grandpa Max, Gwen and Ben, and i know they'll watch over her for me, and knowing that, I can do what is best, Big sis thought I'd make a good Flower girl, Grandpa Gordon, Grandma Betty, and Grandpa Max think I'd be a great plumber, BUT IM ALREDY AN AMAZING PRINCESS, AND IM READY TO FIGHT FOR WHAT I BELIEVE IN!" She shouted as she gathered a ball of sludge in her hands and swinging her hand out like a sword she cried "SPIRIIIT- er i mean SLUDGE SWORD!!!"

As she swung the ball transformed into a shining weapon a sludge double handed Zweihander flammenschwert with the light it emanated being from Christmas lights that were somehow stuck in the sword and were powered by. . . Her resolve? Her cuteness? Her spirit energy? You decide, (in my head cannon it's option two) her smile brightened and she said "Im stronger now, thanks to Kuwabara, Naruto and even you Kenshin, the heroes i read about may only exist inside works of fiction, but even so their stories inspire me to do the best i can!,"

"YOU CAN'T DEFEAT ME, GIVE UP SO MY WIFE AND I CAN END THIS FARCE," he shouted as his hands changed to swords, she made a mud crown and put it on her head, "do as you'd like uncle, I'll do as i must." She said taking her weapon with both hands and adopting a defensive stance with it, he raised both of his high,

They stared at each other the time for talk was over, now it was time for what the plumbers called a ''Sludgey debate,'' he shot his arms forward as he intended to bring her down and take his daughter home, but unafraid of the danger the Princess charged forward she made a hand sign (that would be stupid, unless your a fan of naruto) and said "mud-ow clone jutsu" and another her jumped out of her back and leaped onto her uncles arm as both continued running to her uncle who was so surprised she split herself to even think of blocking, as the clone reached her uncles unguarded face she spun around her sword was waist high as if she were mimicking putting it in a sheath but held it with both hands she turned toward him and shouted "FLASH OF THE MUDDY PRINCESS" then with one hand swung it with all her might the slash knocked him back and out of his shock, and using his arm to jump behind him the clone tossed her sword in front of her uncle and instead held her hands in a manner similar to a human child pretending their hand was a gun,

Then the original stabbed her sword into the ground and used it to shoot herself forward, grabbing the clones discarded blade as she flew she readied an slash to knock him back he barely blocked the attack but his guard was knocked back then in her left hand she had made another mud ball but this one was spinning "SLUDGE-SENGAN!!" She shouted as her attack blew a hole in her uncle, the clone had some mud gathered at her pointer finger but knew her ''sludg'in gun'' wasn't necessary and retuned to the original, who after her clone returned inside her body raised her sword above her head and said "this sword is forged from my unshakable will, try as you might you will never break it, after all if i were to fall in battle I wouldn't be worthy of being a princess, i may not want the job or the title, but my crown weighs far too much to be tossed aside, tell me uncle, do you know a crowns true weight?"

He couldn't move but he answered regardless, "about half as much as the Queen's?" She sook her head "No, a crowns weight is it's kingdoms, cause if it's lost so too would the kingdom fall," then Lucy tipped over again but this time he couldn't catch her, she fell to her hands and knees for the second time today, "I'm sorry Princess Lucy, I couldn't catch you" her eyes gleamed a bit brighter shimmering with unshed tears and she smiled faux happily, "it's all right," she as she saw Camille hugging Joel, "I'm a Princess now so I'll have to start picking myself up, cause she deserves the happiness i can't have," her voice shook with sadness, but her resolve was undeterred, 'after all, this is what i want,' she thought to herself keeping her tears inside, she'd cry when no one could see her, and shed keep telling herself that she wanted this, a lie she'd hope that one day she would believe, in reality she never wanted to leave, but she would without earth and her sister seeing a tear, she wanted to be a plumber, but she would never apply, she was a Princess and she couldn't govern on earth, and the plumbers had a strict no royalty rule,

But she wouldn't cry, cause then big sis would know, that deep inside Lucy would stay if given a chance, and she'd try as hard as she could to be a plumber if they'd even consider letting her join, she hated her world, but loved her kingdom, she wished home was closer to earth, closer to her sister, closer to her dream job, Absorbing the sword back inside her own body, Lucy removed her mud crown, and looked at it, even as an approximation of the real thing, all she could see was the object that had caused her so much pain she wanted to smash it pretend it had no power over her, that for a few minutes that she was a normal regular human girl, that she could dance a stupid dance, could aspire and work hard and achieve something she wanted, and could date boys she wanted to date, and make mistakes she wanted to make, and feel excited and bounce up and down in public without being told off,

but that is all it would ever be she looked over, at the others Camille helped Gwen and the others with the bodyguard, and as her auntie was tuned to stone,

She wanted to scream, she wanted to beg, she wanted to cry, she wanted to break something,

So she plastered on a faux smile and shouted "HEEEEEY BIG SISTER!!!, I BEAT UNCLE MANN ON MY OWN!!!, AM I GOOD OR WHAT?" Camille smiled unaware of Lucy's inner turmoil, and laughed "hahaha, GOOD? YOUR AMAZING!!!" "You could tell her" her uncle said "she would rather take you in herself than have you return to a planet you hate" Lucy's voice had no trace of hope when she next spoke, "and then what? Take bets on which parent sends the order to rip apart the earth until I'm found, first? I told you this crown is heavy, if it could be so easily tossed aside I'd have already done it,"

Then Lucy absorbed the crown into her skin, picked up the aluminium case putting it back into her skin, and rejoined the others, everyone retook there places and the wedding resumed, and before Lucy knew it the ceremony was over,

The Plumbers had arrived to take the wedding crashers away her uncle shot her a look she just smiled back,

But beyond that no one knew what she truly felt,

THE END

I liked the idea of Lucy as a character in this show, though when I first saw this episode I thought she was Camille's younger sister(don't ask why I don't remember anymore)

So when alien force aired and I found out about bens mission I thought Lucy would be someone he recruited, but we never saw Lucy again until omniverse(or as it's better known as wasted potential)

Seriously though omniverse, try harder next time,

But I love the idea of Lucy as a character, and seeing as there aren't many Lucy fanfics i decided to write this, the original ending had her stay on earth for the remainder of the summer, but I couldn't write the other chapters due to lack of inspiration,

I had ideas for a part dragon part human kid being chased by the forever knights, of Ben taking the omnitrixes faceplate off and using different combinations of aliens, like ditto-chuck, Snare-R8, franken-vine or mutt-vine or franken-mutt, I wasn't sure on that last one but eh what can ya do,

So this became a one shot until I get the drive to make more,

And so

Until next time

OUR HERO

AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY

MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA


End file.
